A List of Notable Quotes
"I'm not trying to impress you, I'm trying to win" "Shut up, I am trying to win" "Are you currently winning? I didn't think so" "You gotta walk in a man's shoes before you can sniff his lasagna" "There's water, leaking down my walls!" '' ''"Dragon ball is just 90% sky." '' ''"All my books are wet." "Hi, welcome to Real Talk with Andrew." '' ''"I want to '''kill' Bennet Foddy." '' "Hey A- He- Hey Andr- H- Andr- Hey Andrew." "' *didgeridoo noises* " '' ''"Did someone say that Flame Core is ready? Cause baby, Flame Core is ready!"' '' "'GIVE ME YOUR BATTERY.'' "There will be a '''RONDO OF BLOOD'."' ''' "I'm in me bed." "Hey gamers, hey gamers, hey gamers, hey ga-" '' ''"Gunpowder is just angry sand" '' ''"Bro I'm Laaaaaggging" '' '"...you goooootta believe me!" ''' ''"...............................''huh!?"' '' "I will personally disembowel your admin rights." "Die." '' ''"Wow you're so funny and smart." "What's up gamers." '' ''”Do you have the Royal Family’s Song?” '' ''“This looks like a perfect T-Spin opportunity." ”Rönin.” '' ''"Daytona at 6." "...............well y'know, I thought that was pretty funny." "We are MAKING. BANK." "Eyy, you know me....." “But I wanna sit next to ''Tom Braaaady'!''” “'Ey Ey EYYYYY'” ''"You are now officially a mouse." "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" "Don't worry, it's just a plane." "Big Battlefield News" "Oh look at me, I'm Andrew, I'm so handsome and good at video games!" "If this guy just sent me Riff Racer, I'm going to hit the fattest Fortnite dance of all time." "Man, that's just a gamer gone wrong." "Shut up, we can't all live with the Count of Monte Cristo!" "So... I'm assuming that Jon’s dead?" "gottem, haha gamer time. " '' ''"alright filing time... A... B..." "Dont thank me, thank GOD." "I'm gonna do what's called a '''pro-gamer move'."'' "Minish Cap was the first Zelda game because its where Link got his hat." "Time to put Young Link in the grave." "*Baker Street Saxophone*" *VRRRRRRRRRRR* "'D IS COMPROMISED, RUN"'' "Hey Jon, what controller is Ned using?" "oh no its EVIL JON!" "I'll be already moved into the apartment with my Good Wife on VHS." "Oh i think my ramen is almost done, just a few more weeks." "You know what they say... Yooooooooooogi Bear" "Motherfucker spotted." "We're going to the mall... We're going to the mall, WE'RE GOING TO THE MALL, WE'RE GOING TO THE MALL" "I see, that's very interesting." "Guys I got the Hero, downloaded it off a local pizza hut wifi cause my modem died..." "I can't wait to become Naked Jon" "Excuse me sir, my name is Steve Wilko, would you like to answer some questions?" "This person is nonresponsive, take the shot." "It could happen to you." "Don't thank me, THANK GOD" ''"RCT3V17R EPIC123"'' "Armondo has no qualms with the dead." "You see in Battlefield V, when I fly a plane, I usually do it like this." *Slightly tilts hand at 30 degree angle* "Hey Andrew, have you heard of. The Chemical Brothers?" '' ''"How do you unfriend someone on steam?" "Well, you know the rules." "4 strokes and you're out" "Man it feels goodto have a switch." "Im gonna turn into a fucking statue." "Oh he's at the football field." "I'm about to yeet your world buddy." "Shotput goin out." '' "God didn't Smelled it, '''BUT I DID."' ' "Hi I'm Miguel. What's your name?" -> "Geese."' '" I want to go to the Jon-A-Thon"' '"Shut up, Voy"' '"I will dissolve you with my barehands"' '"Banjo and Kazooie is a stretch, that wouldn't happen"' '"I lost half of my rice, therefore half of my happiness."' '"RAW!"' '"This is REAL LIFE."' '"Easy clap."' '"Hard clap."' '"I want to give Ubisoft my entire net worth but I just can't."' '"Back in 2015, when i used Tumblr..." - Rodrigo Ovals''' "Kinda sorta? Chain Shift exchanges your remaining vorpal for meter and is a pseudo cancel" - Unknown "Not gonna lie, he kinda vibin tho." "Hey builder, i gotta job for you, Hey builder i gotta job for you, Hey buil-" "Jsiel, you are a fart." "I was there... on those planes." "Jon, I'm going to turn you into tupperware." "Collab bro? collabcollabcollabcollab." "This is how a friendship dies. Not with a bang, but with a whimper." "Whats wrong? *cries of the damned*" "I think i got my mic a bit moist" "I always thought that Schools were like the President; obama." "I'm so dumb that i thought that children were - edible." "I played You Dont Know Jack on the PS1, emulator." "Appl be es." "Goldmaaaaan, baby!" "The people who made Shin Megami Tensai also made the Bible? Thats pretty cool." "Hey, at least take me out to dinner first!" (forma unfunny) "Hey, at least take me out to dinner first!" (forma funny) "bet" "mega chile" "Alabaster Bible has turned the religion of Christianity into a lootbox system." "Simple Clap." "Passion Clap." "I have once again become Iodine." "COMBO KEEK!" "I GOT TROPHY!!!!!" *slams table repeatedly* "PLAY?!?!?!?!?" '' ''"NOW?!?!?!?!!??!?!" "'''XBOX ONE???!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?! ;o;"'''